Forbidden Combination
by ShadowAngel612
Summary: What if Atemu didn't get all of his past back? what if there was a dark secret in his past? here is the story of his real past...and the darkness lurking in his birth. AU SethxAtemuxBakura
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: ok. I got this idea because I am un satisfied with the past they give Yami. It does not suit his personality at all (excluding the English version because they screw everything up…). I took child psychology so blame that. His past in here, minus the magic and supernatural pieces…are what I figure makes more sense…but enough ranting from me. On with the story!

--

Forbidden Combination

The Egyptian sun blazed overhead, down in the great Saharah desert…where fate was being disrupted…

Zorc, the god of chaos and destruction, had created a baby.

By mixing the folds of light and dark, and the breath of light, Zorc had created his heir…but there was a problem… the demon frowned as his new creation began to fail. The little arms growing limp and the large eyes rolling. It wasn't ready yet…it couldn't take being a mix of light and dark… not yet…

Zorc growled, and lifting a clawed hand, ripped the child's soul in two. One half was glowing a ripe golden color, flowing with the divine powers the gods themselves would envy…the other radiating a black and purple demonic aura, full of darkness and black magic Zorc himself grew uneasy with…

As the two soul halves grew into small identical boys, Zorc smiled. His plan was working. Summonging two monsters, the Dark Magician and Dark Necrofear, Zorc handed them each an infant.

To the Dark Magician, he gave the divine one.

"Take the light half to the palace, Mahado, and watch over him…he will be a ruler, gaining me acess to power in the people..and to protect him…" Mahado nodded and disappeared with the sleeping creation. Zorc then turned to Dark Necrofear.

"Take the dark half to the shadow realm…that way my creation will have the powers of both sides…raise him to be heartless and strong… until he can fend for himself…" Handed the demonic creation over by her master, Dark Necrofear nodded, disappearing into the shadowrealm.

Zorc smiled deviously. His plan may have been set back a ways by the rejection the light and dark caused, but in all it would be for the better…

"Soon, my little creation. Soon you will be whole again…and then you will help me destroy the human race and claim the realm of the gods for my own…" And with an evil cackle, the dark lord vanished.

"Oh my little Atemu…this is going to be so much fun…"

--

Author's note: ok, it's short and sorry if it makes no sense, hopefully it will later… so please review and tell me what you think! - have a great summer! (PS: I LOVE SUMMER VACATION!)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: thanks to all who reviewed! I love summer as I can update more! Ok, just for clarification, in this story, Atemu's light side is what basically is his past in the show. His dark side is what I feel suits his past based on his personality for the most part. And I'm rambling again. Enjoy!

Forbidden Combination

Chapter 2: Welcome Home.

--

With Dark Magician

Mahaddo carried the baby through the sands of Egypt until he reached his destination. The royal palace. On his way up, he stole a glance at the sleeping baby. Zorc's creation.

The baby was very small with the dark Egyptian skin. But what was unusual was the hair. Though short, the infant's hair was slightly spiked black with red tips and blonde bangs framing the delicate face. Setting the child on the balcony before pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's room, he hid himself in the shadows and waited. Sure enough, the cry of the infant brought the pharaoh out to see what it was.

"Oh, my!" The pharaoh picked up the bundle and looked around. Not seeing any one as the Dark Magician was hiding, he smiled down at the fussing newborn and brought him inside.

Mahaddo came out. Zorc's plan had worked. Zorc had known about pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's weakness for children, and as he had no wife or children of his own, he would most likely take the light creation in as his own. This worried Mahaddo. For even though he was a resident of the shadow realm, he was not on Zorc's side. He was a spy for the humans and only agreed to watch Zorc's creation to figure out how to destroy it and keep the human race safe.

Disappearing back into the shadows, the Dark magician began to formulate a plan to get rid of little Atemu.

In the palace, pharaoh Akhenamkhanen brought the child to his six priests.

"Behold what I have found on my balcony! Due to his strange appearance he must he a gift from the gods!" The six other priests looked at each other in worry.

"My lord…perhaps it is a trap…perhaps it be a demon of some sort…please allow us to test it…"

"Bah!" Scoffed the pharaoh, "Test an infant?! Do you see any claws? Any fangs? No! This child must have been sent from Ra himself to grant me a son!" The rest of the priests felt slightly at ease. As this was an infant, it was relatively harmless….there was nothing to fear…

--

With Dark Necrofear

In the mean time, Dark Necrofear, or Zira, as a shorter name, reappeared in the shadow realm with her bundle she had received from her master, Zorc. Looking down, she scowled. Had her master given her the wrong one? This did not look like a creature of darkness…the baby was sound asleep with it's little fists clutching the front of her armor, it's tricolor spiky hair short and wispy like a baby chick's down feathers and it's tanned skin smooth and delicate looking.

With a snort, Zira placed the infant in a small cradle of shadows. The baby woke up and blinked open it's large crimson eyes. Zira grinned.

"Well little Atemu, it looks like you are the dark side after all…with eyes the color of freshly spilt blood you are definitely a demon-to-be…" She frowned again as Atemu cooed and reached his small hands up for her to lift him up. "Ick! You wish! Don't think you are getting any love here. You are the darkness! You don't do 'love'." Dark Atemu stared up at her with those large blood-red eyes and fussed slightly, reaching up for her.

"Hm…maybe your name sounds too light… you may need a new name…say…Yami. I hear that's the word for darkness in some eastern country…and why am I even talking to you?" shaking her head in disgust, Zira ignored the crying infant. "Shut up. Now, I won't have to deal with you until I figure out what to do with you. I'm not much of a mother." Sure she had her doll, but her doll didn't cry or need to be fed or nurtured. Zira believed that Yami was darkness. He didn't need nurturing and it was in his nature to be cruel.

She decided to wait until he could take care of himself to an extent and then let him go. But until then, he would be put under a spell to keep him strong and nourished, but on his own so the baby wouldn't bother her. Yes that was a good plan.

Turning on her heel, Zira took one last look at the sleeping creation before disappearing.

"This is stupid…a child of darkness needs no mother." Had she turned around, she would have seen two sad and confused crimson eyes following her and hear the slight whimpering of an abandoned infant.

To Be Continued….

--

Author's Note: ok that was short. Ugh…these Egyptian names are killing me…if I spell anything wrong please feel free to tell me… I'll try not to flip-flop too much. I'm hoping to try and rotate between Atemu and Yami in chapters…but would that make the story drag too much? Please review and let me know! And also what you think! Bibi! I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: next chapter! Hope you like it! And thank you to those who reviewed! I'm glad you like it! So on with the story!

--

Forbidden Combination

Chapter 3

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Akhenamkhanen was very worried about his new child. He couldn't place his finger on it. The child rarely screamed, never cried, and never cooed. Atemu just sat there and stared off into space or else fussed if he was hungry. The pharaoh called in the best doctors and healers in the land. But they couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Akhenamkhanen strode into the new baby's room, hoping to gain some emotion from the infant. What he saw shocked him.

Atemu sat in the crib with blood running from a scratch on his temple, starring at the mangled body of his pet bird. The small songbird had been given to him as a gift to help him sleep. Akhenamkhanen guessed a cat had gotten through the low window and attacked the bird, and by the looks of the baby, had scratched him in the meantime trying to catch the small songbird. What shocked Akhenamkhanen most was the fact that, though there was a mangled body in front of the small prince, the boy was unaffected, just ignored it. Also, though the infant was bleeding, he didn't cry out or fuss, just stared at the blood on his hands as he went to wipe it off.

This was the last straw. Picking up the baby, Akhenamkhanen held him close and rocked him back and forth.

"What's wrong, son? Why won't you cry? Fuss? Giggle? Can you feel?" When his only response was a blank stare from two ruby-colored eyes, Akhenamkhanen felt his heart ache in worry. Finally he sent for his priests.

The Millennium items where mystical artifacts hi brother, Akhenaden, had created a little while ago. Though now that he thought of it, Atemu had appeared on his balcony a few weeks after the Millennium items where created…what did it mean? As he walked into the throne room, he addressed his six priests.

"There is something wrong with the new prince. He can't seem to feel pain, grief, happiness, or love. I fear there may be a monster in his heart, possessing him." He looked to the other Millennium item wielders for guidance.

There where seven Millennium items, and seven wielders. There was the Millennium Key held by Siamun, a short, stout old man whom Akhenamkhanen trusted with his life, the Millennium Scales held by Kalim, a young man with chin-length black hair, the Millennium Necklace held by Isis, a young woman with a kind heart, The Millennium Ring held by Nakhiti a man with a shrewd face and goatee who Akhenamkhanen didn't trust too much, the Millennium Rod held by Hequet, a young man with a long narrow face and small eyes, and the Millennium Eye held by Akhenamkhanen's brother, Akhenaden who had a long beard and the families bent nose. And finally, the Millennium Pendant, held by the pharaoh himself.

Siamun nodded as he came forth with the Millennium Key.

"Are you sure Milord? To test the soul of this infant?"

"I am positive. I wish to be sure there is nothing harming my son…and if there is, to remove it…" The priests nodded.

"Yes Milord…" Siamun held out the Key to the baby Atemu. "Now…using the power of the Millennium Key I look into this child's soul…" The Millennium Key glowed as Siamun peered into the child's soul. And before he could see what was plaguing the child, he was pushed back out by a large concentration of magic energies. He gasped,

"What is it, Siamun? A demon?!"

"N-no my pharaoh…not even a creature yet…but a large quantity of holy energies…enough for a god…no…three at the very least…" The priests all stood shocked, looking at their king for guidance on how to rid a baby of three gods. Akhenamkhanen sighed.

"Can you remove them for now?"

"Y-yes sir…they have not yet resumed a form…so it is possible…"

"Then do it…"

"Yes sir…." Siamun bowed and backed away as Akhenaden stood foreword.

"Using the magic of the Millennium Eye, I bring these beings into a form…" The Millennium eye glowed as three streams of energy began pouring from Atemu. The baby began to fuss and squirm in the pharaoh's arms as he subconsciously began to try and hold the beings in.

As the beings began to take form, the priests and servants in the throne room began to chatter in panic. There before them, stood three of the most powerful spirits ever. The masses of blue, red, and gold energies grew so large there was little room left in the throne room and the spirits began to slip into other rooms.

"Hequet! Hurry!" Shouted Isis. Hequet was jolted out of his shock when several slaves came in, with three large stone tablets.

"Of course. By the power of the Millennium Rod, I seal these monsters in the sealing stones!" The Millennium Rod glowed and pulled the energy masses into each stone tablet.

The seven Millennium Item wielders watched as figures appeared on the tablets into a long red dragon, regal and respected, a tall blue beast, intimidating and great, and a large gold phoenix, magnificent and majestic. The Egyptian Gods where born.

Akhenamkhanen was the first one to recover.

"Quick! See if my son has been cured!" Siamun nodded and quickly peered into the child's soul using the Millennium Key. What he saw shocked him. Amongst all the white of the pureness of the child, there was a dark hole where the soul should have been. The child had no soul.

Meanwhile, in the shadow realm, baby Yami was fussing quietly. Having been crying for weeks and getting no reaction, Yami had slowly stopped crying, much to Zira's pleasure. She had kept him strong with energies from the shadow realm. Zira was however, concerned why the child was so needy considering he was darkness…darkness had no soul right? Finally her curiosity got the better of her and she used her shadow powers to peer into the infant's heart. She had no time to finish her search when she was shoved out by a wave of sickeningly evil energy.

"Wh-what is this?! How can a child's heart form a thing so huge?!" She exclaimed as the energies formed outside of the boy. She gasped as three colored energies began to form three demons. A blue beast, ugly and foreboding, a long red dragon, evil and frightening, and a large yellow demon, horrifying and powerful. As they growled down at her, Zira never knew… the three Great Beasts where born.

Once the beasts had taken residence in the baby's heart again. Zira remembered her search. What she had seen disgusted her beyond words. She made up her mind. Zorc must have made a mistake. With this reassurance, she lifted the baby Yami, who cooed and giggled at finally gaining attention, and opened a portal to Egypt from the shadow realm.

Looking down at the baby, Zira grimaced,

"Disgusting creature…DIE!" And with that, she threw the baby into the suburbs of the ancient city of Egypt. When she heard the thud as he hit the ground, Zira grinned. Zorc didn't need a disgusting mistake such as that. And then she turned and returned to the shadow realm.

Far down below, there was a soft whimper from the baby. Yami opened his blood-red eyes and squinted in the harsh sun. How had he survived? He was resting in a cradle of shadows…his shadows…that had come to his aid. After he cried himself to sleep, Yami remained curled up in an alleyway. Lost in what Zira had been so disgusted with. The blackness of his heart…with the white glimmer of his soul.

--

Author's note: well there's chapter three…I'll try to post the next chapter soon…so review and tell me what you thought! - bibi!

PS: think of the two halves as Yin and Yang…one's white with a black heart and one's black with a white heart…also can anyone tell me which is Yin and which is Yang? Is Yin the one that's mostly black with some white or is that Yang? They always confuse me…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm back! We went on vacation to Georgia so I'm sorry it took so long to update. Thanks so much for those who reviewed and double for those who helped with my yin-yang dilemma…even though I got two different definitions…oh well! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own

**Forbidden Combination**

_Chapter 4. _

**Adaptation**

Two years later…

Akhenamkhanen smiled warmly down at the two-year old Atemu, who was currently playing with a large beetle in the courtyard.

"Now now, my son…you don't want to hurt it…" He reprimanded the boy as Atemu was having great fun in tormenting said beetle by attempting to rip it's legs off, "all living things should be taken care of in the highest respect…" Atemu looked up at his 'father' and eventually released the bug, looking up to the man for approval. Akhenamkhanen smiled and patted the child's head.

Though it was now confirmed that this strange boy had no soul of his own, Akhenamkhanen had been trying his hardest not to let the child fall into darkness. The priests all had been in favor of killing the baby in fear of the soulless creature, but the king had not allowed it. He firmly believed that even though Atemu didn't have a soul, and thereby no feelings or remorse, he could grow to learn compassion. And the idea seemed to be working! Atemu still seemed to enjoy other's pain (hence the beetle) and didn't seem to feel remorse for them and never smiled, he did seem to feel remorse for upsetting the Pharaoh. Akhenamkhanen was beginning to understand that when Atemu was praised for doing something right, he seemed to enjoy it much more then the sick pleasure he got from doing something wrong.

He simply hoped he was going about taking care of a child without a soul the right way. Once expressionless crimson eyes now held a faint glimmer in them and looking at him from an outsider's point of view one might say he was lost or retarded as he stared up at his 'father' in silence. But Akhenamkhanen knew…the child was lost. The new emotions scared him and he didn't know how to feel…but he would stay by Atemu's side for eternity if he had to.

He gently lifted Atemu up into his arms and the small boy wrapped his arms tightly around his neck as though Akhenamkhanen where his lifeline. He did that whenever he was held, and fussed and whimpered when let down, so Akhenamkhanen held him as long as he could because he knew it comforted him.

Carrying his pride and joy into the throne room, Akhenamkhanen settled himself in his throne with Atemu on his lap. He tickled the boy slightly. How he wished he could make Atemu smile.

"Your Highness…we are ready to begin…"

"Yes, Siamun, what is it this time?"

"A tomb robber sir."

"Aah…bring him in…" Siamun bowed and motioned for the guards to bring in the prisoner. The guards dragged in with them a ratty-looking man with stringy, dirty hair. The man glared at the pharaoh and leered at the little boy in his lap.

"So, the king and his little tyke, eh?" Akhenaden growled,

"You dare to speak to the king of Egypt like that scum?"

"I say we throw him in the dungeons now and pass judgment later." Nakhiti smirked.

Akhenamkhanen shook his head and glared down at the thief. "Why have you broken into my father's tomb?" The thief simply chuckled.

"I simply showed you a premonition of your fate your _Highness_."

Atemu was confused. He didn't understand what was going on. He didn't understand what was happening inside him. All these emotions where new. All he knew was he had a strong desire to make the kind man that hadn't let the other six kill him happy. He could read people's emotions very well and was nearly sure of his fate until the man that always held him stopped them.

Atemu looked at the new man. He didn't know what to think. He was ugly. And the nice man didn't like him. 'If he doesn't like him…then I don't either…'

"I simply showed you a premonition of your fate your _Highness." _Atemu frowned at the collective gasps in the room and the feeling of sadness, anger and fear that filled the man whose lap he inhabited. How dare that filth make the kind man mad?! Atemu narrowed blood-colored orbs. He will definitely pay…

"How dare you threatened the Pharaoh of Egypt in such a manner if at all!" Isis shrieked. Hequet raised the Millennium Rod.

"Now to pass on judgment to y-" He stopped. As did the others when they felt the surge of power filling the room. They all turned to the soulless boy in King Akhenamkhanen's lap and gasped.

Atemu was glowing with a golden light and the eye of Horus shone brilliantly on his forehead. What was this child? Atemu held out his hand towards the intruder. Suddenly, the thief was encased in a binding of light. The priests and pharaoh recognized it as a holy shield around the thief. The two-year old then spoke. His first word that chilled everyone in the room to the bone.

"Die."

Atemu then clenched his little fist and the shield crushed the man in an instant. Blood and entrails splattered across the room. Soaking the priests, pharaoh, and child. The thief died instantly.

The priests and pharaoh stared in shock at the boy whom had just used high quality white magic to perform a deed so vile and black. Akhenamkhanen gaped in shock at the little boy, who turned crimson eyes on him as though for approval. He couldn't help but pull a disgusted face when he saw some of the filth dangling down Atemu's tiny face. He felt his heart ache though when Atemu looked hurt and looked away, whimpering.

'Oh no! He probably thinks I'm disgusted with him! What do I do? He did a very bad thing…but it was in response from the threat that thief gave me…' Akhenamkhanen's chest swelled with emotion. The soulless little creature was learning to love. He was doing the right thing…

Atemu felt his rage die down as the man was forced to implode. Served him right for threatening HIS 'father'! At everyone's stares though, Atemu began to feel uneasy. Did he do something wrong? He looked up at the 'kind man' for approval or rejection. Hoping for the first one. At the man's astonished and disgusted gaze, Atemu felt his chest clench. This was a new feeling. And he didn't like it. Regret and sadness. Now these men where surely going to kill him…he felt his eyes go blurry and looked away from the disgusted look the king was giving him. He whimpered at the new feeling. He felt like his stomach was going to fall out his butt and he couldn't breathe. He wished he had just sat there.

Atemu flinched when he felt Akhenamkhanen's hand brush his head to remove some of the entrails that landed there during the uh…incident…and the hand traveled under his chin and tilted his head up. Atemu stared into the man's eyes and kind smile. And felt a surge of relief when the pharaoh wrapped him in an embrace. He didn't do anything wrong.

When Akhenamkhanen let go, Atemu stared up at the king of Egypt…and smiled.

--

Not so far away, in the suburbs of Egypt, a fresh soul was awakening. Yami opened his ruby-colored eyes and yawned. His shadows had taken him into an alleyway to protect him from thugs two years ago. He had just enough strength to crawl into an overturned trash barrel for shelter before he had fallen asleep. His shadows had also supplied him with enough nutrients to stay alive until he was able to fend for himself. By watching the other people outside, he had been able to copy their movements and had been practicing walking for days now.

As he stumbled outside two-year old Yami squinted in the harsh sunlight. He was so confused. He didn't understand what was going on or why he was alone. Hearing a giggle, Yami turned to see a young couple with a child about his age with them. They looked so happy…Yami began to wonder again why he was alone. In his observation days he had noticed how few people where alone. Most where in groups and some where in couples. Where was his group.

Yami toddled around, careful not to go too far, lest someone else take his shelter or he got lost. Looking around, he searched for someone that looked like him. Though there was no one with red eyes or tri-colored hair or his pale skin (which he had from being in the shadow realm for so long…).

"M-Mommy…D-Daddy…." Yami whimpered, hoping for his parents to come find him, whoever they where. But no one answered because he didn't have parents. Yami was scared. He curled up against the wall of a house for comfort, but all he got was a good chase out by the dog there.

About an hour later, Yami trudged along the street, he came to a stop outside a loud building. Leaning against the wall, he let out the tears he had built up inside flow down his cheeks. He didn't understand. Why was he alone? Why wouldn't anyone help him? What was happening? As he continued to cry, he didn't notice the drunken man stumble out of the bar until he was right in front of him.

"Hey, kid? You alone? Where's your p-hic-parents?" Yami sniffed and looked up at the man that reeked of alcohol. He shook his head.

"You dunno where they are?" Yami nodded. "…Well I do." Yami looked up.

"Y-you d-d-did?" He misread the smile on the man's face as his cold black eyes raked up and down his small figure.

"Shore I do! Jus' gimme yer hand an' I'll take you to them…" The man smirked. This kid was an easy target. Too trusting and exotic looking to be left out on the streets.

Yami's face brightened. Finally someone was going to help him! He shakily got up and took the man's large, beefy hand in his little pale one, trusting the large stranger.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Sorry if Yami's story's cut short…I'll try to fix that next chapter…I ran out of ideas for his story and am getting tired…up late…-.-….well review and tell me what you think! - …and if you have any suggestions. Oh, and I'm thinking of making it a AtemuxSeth and YamixBakura…so review and I'll try to update sooner! (and get to work on Fuzzy Mistake…and Phantasia…) . sweat drop


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Now that took a long time. I hate midterms and my teachers think we're superheroes or something! I have had no time to work on these! Oh well midterms are almost over so I'll hopefully work on these further…

Disclaimer: don't own

________________________________________________________________________

Forbidden Combination

Chapter 5

Akhnumkhanen couldn't believe it when he saw the smile on his (bloody) son's face. The child seemed to finally be pulling through! He smiled kindly at the boy while trying to wipe some of the theif's entrails out of Atemu's hair…drat…

"My son…" Aknumkhanen sighed, " you need a bath…" He giggled at Atemu's confused expression and lifted the boy to his hip as he stood up. "You." He motioned one of the servants over. "Draw a bath." The servent bowed.

"Yessir."

Aknumkhanen smiled down at Atemu again as he carried him to the bathing chambers…maybe a bath would help sooth Atemu…

Scratch that. Atemu was NOT soothed by the bath. At ALL! As soon as the pharaoh put the child in the simmering water Atemu had started to thrash and fuss. Currently, Aknumkhanen and a servant where trying to hold Atemu still while Isis struggled to clean the grime from the little boy. It was a rather funny sight to see the almighty pharaoh of Egypt soggy wet with water and bath oil struggling to hold on to a squirming toddler…

"Atemu, honey! Please hold still!" Isis pleaded, trying to wash Atemu's face with a cotton rag to get the bloodstains off Atemu's nose but the boy continued to squirm and whine.

After about a half an hour, Aknumkhanen and Isis had finally managed to wash most of the blood out of Atemu's hair and off his skin. And they had both unintentionally taken a bath themselves. The pharaoh was currently bringing Atemu to his room. The boy was wrapped up in a big fluffy towel so only his curious eyes and little nose stuck out. Aknumkhanen was tired and exhausted. But he was happy. Atemu had smiled again as he was dried off. The little one apparently did not like getting wet. But he seemed to be much happier.

Maybe…thaught the pharaoh as he laid Atemu in his bed with him. 'Maybe there is some hope for Atemu after all…' Aknumkhanen smiled down at his son next to him on the bed. He didn't want to put Atemu in his crib tonight. Maybe being close to him might help the toddler…Akhnumkhanen gently patted Atemu's hair and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Atemu…"

And while he slept a pair of big red eyes stared up at him. Atemu carefully snuggled closer to his father.

'Goodnight….Daddy…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, Stop, leave me alone!" Yami cried and whimpered as the stranger attempted to rip off his tunic. The stranger he had trusted had taken him back to his house and started touching him and trying to get his clothes off! He didn't like it! "Please, sir!" His only response was when the man backhanded him harshly.

"Shut up ya little brat!" Yami cried harder as the man fumbled to undo his own pants. 'Someone help me please!'

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as his attacker was thrown off of him into the wall. Yami didn't think as he quickly scrambled off the bed and under it as someone else stormed into the room.

"Who the hell're ya!" The man yelled at the newcomer.

"What pray tell did you think you were doing?" Yami blinked in confusion at this newcomer's voice. It was fairly high pitched and the owner didn't sound very old…

"What's it to ya?" Yami saw a small pair of tan feet approach his attacker.

"A lowlife who attacks a kid is the worst…plus it looks like I could use some of your jewelry…" Yami covered his ears as he heard an earsplitting shriek as the new boy attacked the older man. After a few minutes Yami dared to peek out from under the bed. He looked up in awe at his savior…who was currently searching the dead man's pockets…

He had short, scruffy silver hair that contrasted magnificently with his tanned Egyptian skin. His dark brown eyes bore into Yami as the little boy stared at him. This stranger had a long scar across his cheek.

"Don't worry kid I won't hurt you." Yami hesitantly crawled out and stood next to his savior…and barely reached his shoulder. This new boy had to be at least six or seven. "Where're your parents kid?" Yami blinked.

"I…I dunno…" The white-haired boy snorted.

"An orphan then. Well I have better things to do with my time then babysit so I'll be leaving." Yami started to panic when the first person who had ever been nice to him began to leave.

"W-wait! I don' wanna be alone no more!" Yami stumbled after the boy on his two-year-old legs. "Please take me wit you?!"

The boy paused, looking Yami over. He took in the pale skin and red eyes. This was no ordinary toddler and could prove useful.

"What's your name, kid?"

"um…Yami I think…" darkness…suitable…the white-haired boy smirked.

"Well Yami. I suppose you could be my partner in crime…just make sure to keep up." And with that he walked out of the house. Yami couldn't believe how happy he was. Smiling, he trotted after his new guardian.

"um…'scuse me! I dunno your name…" His new companion paused…

In the depths of the shadow realm, Zorc watched over his creations. Things were going better then he expected. This was fortunate as Zira had almost destroyed his plans. He had punished her earlier…the dark lord grinned. The way things were going it was only a matter of time…

"You can call me Bakura…"

________________________________________________________________________

AN: wow…that was painfully cheezy…well I'll work on others so please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
